Alexandria "Knave" Lowlander
Knave is a member of the Ghost Gang. Thought to be honest she barely got into it. Her haughty personality and bull nature rubbed more than one member the wrong way. In the gang her symbol is the Siafu Ant. With a symbol like that one would think she had a power to control ants, or maybe had some kind of hive mind. base power. Unfortuately you would be wrong. She received the symbol of the Siafu for one reason and one reason alone, her love of wave tactics. Knave is a modern day Necromancer, and a proud one at that. Knave, or her real name Alexandria is a Jr At Zilla Academy. She is the daughter of Wilhalm Lowlander and Martha Lowlander. The seventh of her father's children and the first of her mothers. The Lowlanders have always been Nen users. The art has been taught in their family for generations and as a result Alexandria has known Nen since she was a small girl. For her life without Nen is strange, and she thinks everyone should have it. Her favorite past time is randomly awakening random strangers to nen and watching them either succeed at closing it or die. Appearance Alexandria has medium length green hair. A trait that is a direct result of her nen abilities. Deciding she wants her hair green she created a nen ability to make it so. However as a rule she can't cut her hair. If she does she will lose all color in her hair forever. Take not that other people can cut her hair, but she herself can't cut it. The reason why Alexandria colored her hair green was to mimic one of her favorite fan fiction characters. The character was named Knave and Alexandria loved to read about him. Once the Arthur finished the story she decided to take on his iconic green hair color and call herself that as her nick name. Abilities and Powers Mental Ability Knave plays dumb and often seems to be dumb. However she is far more intelligent than she lets on. Her spelling is atrocious. She has selective style memory. She will forget important things and dates, but always remembers wrong doings done to her. She also has a tendecy to remember other peoples weakness and nen powers. Knave is often described as a bull. She has a bad habit of picking a target and going straight for it at full speed. She has a difficult time multi tasking. She prefers to take down one target first and then move to the next. In combat she always move to eliminate her opponents as swiftly as possible. When that is not possible she then begins to find a way around their defenses and then eliminate them as quickly as possible. Physical Ability Nen Ability Got to have green hair - A nen ability that turns her heair green. In exchange for her hair being green she can not cut it. Bad To The Bone - Bad to the Bone is Knave's primary Nen ability. The entire ability revolves around the dead. Alexandria places some of her aura inside of a corpse or bones and then animates it as if it was living. She can take a dead persons body and use it to attack someone else. If that person is recently dead and they have a nen ability she can make them use it as if they were alive. However doing so cost more nen. Another ability of Bad to the Bone allows Knave to take control of the nen of the recent dead and use it to control other recent dead. This allows her to build up hordes of zombies who work off the nen of those they feed on. The more they kill the more they add to the horde. Bad To the Bone has a diffrent effect when it is working on bones. The bones are enhanced with nen and are placed under the control of Knave. She commands them as if they were her solders to do her bidding. Unlike the flesh bags they don't rot and can take much greater punishment. However she does not gain more nen by raising more bones. When there are no corpses or bones around Knave is capable of creating ghost with her nen. These ghost are nothing more than a mass of Nen being manipulated by the user. They cost more than the bones and the zombies, but they are completely invisable to anyone without nen. As a result she can use them to steal objects, kill in stealth, and watch things from afar. Normally she only creates small sprites, but in times of trouble she will create a person out of it. Equipment Bag of Bones Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Nen users Category:Emitter Category:Ghost Gang